1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for verifying access credentials of those who create or contribute to the creation of particular works or products represented in an electronic catalog. Some embodiments also relate to messaging systems for enabling users to securely post content in association with items represented in an electronic catalog.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web sites and other types of interactive systems commonly host electronic catalogs for assisting users in locating and evaluating various types of items. The items may, for example, include book titles, movie and music titles, downloadable software, services, stock assets, businesses, and/or any other type of item that may be represented in a database. Electronic catalog systems also commonly support the ability for users to conduct various types of item-related transactions, such as purchasing an item, downloading an item, or selling an item.
To enhance the browsing experiences of users, electronic catalog systems commonly implement various types of features for assisting users in efficiently locating and evaluating catalog items. For example, some systems implement recommendation algorithms for recommending specific catalog items to users. The items are commonly recommended based on the purchase histories, browsing histories, and other types of user profile data reflective of users' interests.
Some systems also allow users to post reviews on specific catalog items. The reviews submitted for a particular item are typically displayed on a detail page for that item. In some cases, the associated user interface provides an option for users to vote on whether a particular review is helpful. A current tally of the votes submitted on a particular review is typically displayed to assist readers in assessing the review. The vote tallies may also be used to inhibit the display of poor quality reviews. In addition, the votes are used in some systems to generate and display ratings of specific reviewers, such that the readers of a given review can take into consideration the reputation of the associated reviewer.
Despite the existence of these and other features, electronic catalogs commonly lack the types of compelling content needed to attract and maintain the interests of users. One reason for this deficiency is that the operators of such systems typically lack the resources needed to generate such content. The present invention seeks to address this deficiency.